Relearning History
by Draconis Darkess
Summary: The memories Desmond experience left out some key details,like the personfication of Italy,and maybe a bit streaching the truth,but this is here to set us straight,today we are relearing history.Please review.Rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Alright here's how I'm going to do this, one, Felicano Vargas will be a teenager, to put it simply the Italian kingdoms and republics were around a lot longer than the renisancess that's just when they were at their peak! Also, a very special visit from a certain, stubbled, brown haired, golden eyed, man will be here, and no I'm not talking about Romano, but very closely related.

Also the opening scene is directly taken from the opening part of ezio's story in Assassins creed 2, which I do not own, nor do I own Hetalia.

Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Meeting Your Country for the First Time.

Ezio Auditore de Firenze stood on the bridge behind him a huge gathering of followers, He yelled out to them, "Insieme per la vittoria!" the gathering cried back to him, "Insieme!" Ezio lowered his arms to hush them , "Silenzio, my friends, silenzio." When the cries died down he said to them, "Grazie." He then began to pace back and forth speaking, "Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri de'Pazzi slanders my family name and forces his own miseries upon us. If w-" Yet he is cut off by said Vieri de'Pazzi, throwing a rock his way and shouting, "Enough of your nonsense, grullo!" Ezio turns around and holds his arms out in challenge and replies, "Buona Sera, Vieri! We were just talking about you." Ezio steps forward, "I am surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work." Pazzi yells in reply, "Its your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, codardo! Afraid to handle things yourself?" Ezio smirked and snidely remarked, "Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier." Pazzi's smile disappeared completely and he shouted throwing a rock, "Uccidetelo!" The rock hit Ezio square in the face and so men from both sides came running forward to engage in fist fighting, but before this brawl could take place a loud "Ve!" could be heared across the bridge. All men stopped and searched for the sound, so men laughed at how ridiculous that sound was, others just blinked in confusion.

Feliciano Vargas stood in the background watching the argument of two of the more influencial families in Firenze fought with words. Yet when violence started to erupt he let out a loud, gasp, or in young Italy's case, "Ve!" Everyone seemed to look at the young red headed Italian with odd looks, Ezio turned to him forgetting his fued for a moment, "Hey you, the one with the curled hair!" Feliciano looked around a bit then pointed to himself, Ezio nodded, "Yeah you, you want to say something? Cause if you don't, then if you wouldn't mind I've got some business to deal with this stronzo over there." Feliciano spoke up, "Ve! You shouldn't fight, why don't we all just sit down and have a fine dish of pasta! Besides you only threw words up until that point!" Feliciano's words had more of an impact than they should have, say had he been any other person he surely would have been laughed at, but no he was the country of Italy and these were his people.

Ezio thought on what this strange man said, "Ah… cazzo! You have me red handed, besides what will this fighting do besides agitate the feud more." Ezio turned around and started to walk away when Pazzi's gang charged him and his group, restarting the fight. Feliciano's words had no hold on Pazzi. The fight continued, as Ezio nocked out a number of men sending several to the ground with in minuets. Then a man appeared behind him and yelled, "Ehi, Behind you!" Ezio punched the man he had in his hands and brought him down, "Federico? What are you doing here?" Federico smiled, "I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned how to fight." Ezio grabbed another man and head butted him saying, "And?" Federico laughed, "You have style, but endurance is what counts. Lets see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you."

Yet before the fighting could continue Feliciano rushed onto the scene and shouted almost like he was crying, "Country men shouldn't fight against one another, Ve! That's how Roma fell! We should be working together, making pasta not war!" (1) Federico almost burst out laughing at the last part but regained his composure, Ezio was on the ground laughing, Pazzi was blinking so fast you'ld think he was stairing, and the rest were silent.

Ezio stood up, "You know what my dear, pacifista, friend, how bout I take you home for dinner, you've given us plenty cause to stop, and to boot, you're a grade A act, bravisimo!" Ezio clapped his hands together and led Italy away from the scene everyone else just stairing in awe, Pazzi was the first to speak, "What the hell just happened?"

After they were gone, Feliciano said to Ezio, "Uh Mr. Auditore you have something on your face." Ezio touched his face to see blood, "Cazzo! That stornzo hit me in the face with that rock!" Feliciano took out a money pouch and hand him some florins, "Here, I've got plenty get yourself some medicine from a doctor." Ezio replied with a smile and a, "Grazie!" Ezio ran off to the doctor who told him this, "Its bearly a scratch, but the bleedings minor, here take this, it should help with stopping the pain, but I am sure that if you stayed a few more minuets I can get you to try the leech treatment." Ezio just paid the man and walked away not even wanting to know about the leeches again.

Alright number one: I had to make that pun, I would be ashamed had I not done this.

Number two: A majority of the scenes in this come directly from the game as do the dialoge, but I would like to note the parts with Italy are original.

Number three: The next chapter will be about the dinner, and the auditore family getting reaquantied with their country, well they don't know that. Later chapters will include, the Assassins order (cough*R*o*m*a* Cough not romano.), also they will include characters like the papal states, Leonardo, Romano, and France (If I extend it into the third game that is.)


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to note that one, The Italian order is not Italy, nor is it Romano, It is however one of their relatives, a little AC knowledge would let you know that Romulus was techinically part of the Assassins order, and was the first Assassin in Italy/Rome, now if your able to make the connection at what I'm getting at then good, but this person will not be introduced until later, however much I may enjoy playing with such a… open character. Also I own no characters here, nor the dialog from the game. Oh and pardon my long windedness, but most of the 'orginial' content will be outside of cutscenes and after Ezio joins the order.

Chapter 2: Friendly Competition

Ezio continued on, but before he could get far his brother Federico had caught up with the two and patted him on the back, "You know baby brother your getting faster every day."

Ezio laughed and shrugged, "Maybe your getting slower in your age." They both laughed again and Federico stopped them, Feliciano stopped to just listening quietly, a rarity for sure.

"Hey baby brother how about a race before we go home to feed your new friend." Ezio looked to Feliciano, who was kind of listening but at the same time staring off into space with a somewhat blank expression, and shrugged, "Sure, but where to?"

Federico looked around and then straight forward, "How about to the top of that church?"

Ezio nodded and Federico started to count to three, "Uno, due…" he was cut off by Feliciano asking, "Can I join?"

The two looked at each other than to Feliciano and a devious smile grew on both their faces, Ezio spoke up, "Sure." This was going to be fun.

Federico, Ezio, and Feliciano all lined up and he counted down, "Uno, due, tre!" they shot off, Ezio in the lead jumping over several boxes onto the top of the building next to the church with Federico behind and Feliciano slightly behind him. He jumped up the slight encline, but just as they reached the next jump a blur passed by both Federico and Ezio, and there was Feliciano on top of the church hiding behind the tower. When both got there they had a very confused look on their faces, "Alright where did that come from?" Ezio asked his brother who just shrugged, "I think he was holding back." Federico said. Feliciano however was shaking, and poked his head out and asked, "Ve- Is it gone?" Ezio asked, "What?" Feliciano then screamed as a mouse came ran to the edge of the other building Ezio and Federico looked at the mouse then at Feliciano, "Your afraid of a mouse?" Feliciano nodded, "They carry the plague, ve! They are very deadly, Ve!" he hid behind the tower again.

After Ezio had gotten rid of the mouse Feliciano came back out, "That was close, it could have been really nasty!"

The three were at the top of the tower, over looking the city. Federico turned to Ezio and said, "Alright. Enough of that. We really should head home."

Federico turned to leave, but Ezio grabbed him, stopping him. Federico turned back and asked, "What?"

Ezio turned his head down looking at a building with a balcony and Federico spoke up shaking his head, "Ezio! Let Cristina sleep."

Ezio replied while backing up, "There will be time enough for that- later."

Ezio then walked up to a perch and crouched down then prepared to jump off, but when Feleciano saw this he ran up to him trying to grab him to stop what he thought was going to be an attempted suicide, but instead knocked both of them off the tower in to a hay pile below.

Ezio was about to yell at Feleciano when he heard the voice of Vieri, then he also put his mouth over Feleciano's mouth to keep the still panicing man from screaming.

After the group had passed out of hearing range Ezio stood up picking Feleciano up with him, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Feleciano shrunk back and let out a scared, "Ve!"

Ezio shook his head and let go off him proceeding to run off in the direction of Cristina's house.

Feleciano, being one who does not take well to being alone in any way, shape, or form immidately ran after him.

Ezio got to Cristina's house, he quickly climbed the outside edge of the house into the balcony, where he met his love.

Feleciano looked up to the window seeing that he was with a lady when Cristina walked into view, decided to watch.

Ezio then proceeded to woo his love and well to put it in simple pulled a Francis, except legitamitly loving the woman he was with. Afterwards to two lovers fell into a sleep, the next day passing by.

Feleciano shrugged not quiet grasping what had just happened as the two swayed away from the window, "Huh… I wonder if he knows big brother?"

A/N: Now let me ask everyone here would you like me to introduce more nations sooner or later, and would you like me to go all the way to Revelations? Also I can't vouch for consistant uploading, seeing as how the majority of the early parts scripted, by the game's point of view, so coming up with an interesting way to deliever what the gamer would do outside of the story is well… difficult. Also I apologize for the long wait, I didn't expect so many people to get behind this story.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note 1

As I have prolonged the release of the third chapter of this story…. Well less prolonged as not finished, mostly, do to the lack of me owning the second game. I may not own Assassin's creed 2, but I wish to start from there as it feels right.

However if progress is to be made I have to constantly switch from a video of the game to Microsoft Word, it's a long process as I pause the video to type up the action. The actual semi-success of this story, being my most popular story by margins has made me feel well… bad for not updating it. I honestly feel horrible for not doing it.

So I've come to provide what is possibly a solution.

The solution being this, I start from brotherhood instead, as that game is in my position I can simply play the game for a few hours hit the computer and use the fresh game play to fuel the story.

However I do not want to do this of my own accord, I want to ask you all the viewers, favoriters, and followers of this story, those who have reviewed it, this.

Would you prefer faster uploads, and a reboot as in I remove the previous two chapters and restart the story, or slower paced uploads, as in maybe several weeks at a time but more content and a longer story, with more characters.

I know what's easier for me, but I want to know what's better for the people who read the story.


End file.
